Photo Album (Poptropica Friends)
Photo Album is a feature for Poptropica Friends. It allows you to obtain photos from your adventures on Poptropica. Features The Photo Album is part of the Poptropica Friends experience. How it works is that at specific point in each island (usually four, but occasionally five), a photo is taken that is then added to your Photo Album. Non-members can obtain all the photos, but can only look at their first one obtained for each island. Members, however, have access to all photos in their Photo Album. Also, each photo is given a clever name, two possible ones for each photo. Also, you can costumize with the outfit worn in the photo, and if you wish, delete a photo from your photo album. The maxinum of photos you can have is 121 photos. List of Photos From Early Poptropica Island Having One Giant Adventure.png|Having One Giant Adventure/ Happier than a pig in Slop.png|Happier Than A Pig In Slop I'm on a Boat.png|I'm On A Boat!/ From Shark Tooth Island Making Waves in Booga Bay.jpg|Making Waves In Booga Bay/Taming The Wild, One Booga Shark At A Time From Time Tangled Island I Declare Victorypng.png|I Declare Victory!/ From 24 Carrot Island Calling the Doctor_ThisCouldHaveBeenAHare-ySituation.jpg|Calling The Doctor/This Could Have Been A Hare-y Situation From Super Power Island CopyProtectionGetsTougherEveryYear.png|Copy Protection Gets Tougher All The Time/ They Really Need to Clean up these Subway Cars.png|They Really Need To Clean These Subway Cars/ Up, Up, and Away.png|Up, Up, and Away!/ From Spy Island Master of Disguise.jpg|Master Of Disguise/ The Service here is Terrible.jpg|The Service Here Is Terrible/ Reaching the Heights of Fashion.png|Reaching New Heights In Fashion/ Having a Hair Raising adventure.jpg|Have A Hair Raising Adventure/ From Nabooti Island going off the tracks.png|Going Off The Tracks/ From Big Nate Island AFriendlyRivalry.png|A Friendly Rivalry/ SnacktimeForSpitsy Man'sBestFriend.png|Snacktime For Spitsy/Man's Best Friend From Astro-Knights Island HotStuff!.png|Hot Stuff!/ LessIsMordred WhatALong,StrangeTrip.png|Less is Mordred/What A Long, Strange Trip From Counterfeit Island From Reality TV Island PassingTheBucky(y).png|Passing The Buck(y)/ BornToBrAStar.png|Born To Be A Star/ From Mythology Island HairOfTheDog.png|Hair Of The Dog/ From Skullduggery Island Having a Ball with Captain Crawfish.png|Having A Ball With Captain Crawfish/ From Steamworks Island Rock it with Sprocket.png|Rock It With Sprocket/ Easy as Riding a Bike.png|Easy As Riding A Bike/ From Great Pumpkin Island Let'sRoll.png|Let's Roll!/ ICouldn'tHaveDoneItWithoutGoodOl'CharlieBrown.png|I Couldn't Of Done It Without Good Ol' Charlie Brown/I Was The Life Of The Party From Cryptids Island ThePerfectTrap...OrNot.png|The Perfect Trap ... Or Not/What's In The Box? There'sSomethingInTheWater.png|There's Something In The Water/ From Wild West Island Taming the Beast.png|Taming The Beast/ The Only Good Mustachio is a Jailed Mustachio.png|The Only Good Mustachio Is A Jailed Mustachio/ From Wimpy Wonderland Island Straightening this Wizard Out.png|Straightening This Wizard Out/I Didn't Even Need That Cheat Code! Bingo.png|Bingo!/ SleddingToVictory BailingOutGregHeffley(Again).png|Sledding To Victory/Bailing Out Greg Heffley (Again) From Red Dragon Island We'reGonnaNeedAMontage.png|We're Gonna Need A Montage/ TheStudentHasBecomeTheMaster.png|The Student Has Become The Master/Had The Power! TippingTheScalesOfJustice.png|Tipping The Scales Of Justice/ From Shrink Ray Island From Mystery Train Island I Didn't do It.JPG|I Didn't Do It/Framed! The Devil in the Details.JPG|The Devil Is In The Details/The Truth Will Set You Free Escape Artists.JPG|Escape Artists/This Trap Sprang A Leak All's Fair at the World's Fair.JPG|All's Fair At The World's Fair/A Victory For The Whole World From Game Show Island From Ghost Story Island From S.O.S. Island A Picture of the White Whale Spouting the Captain Out.jpg|This Was No Fish Story/We Had A Whale Of A Time From Vampire's Curse Island From Twisted Thicket Island From Poptropolis Games Island From Wimpy Boardwalk Island From Lunar Colony Island We Have Lift-off.png|We Have Lift-Off!/ From Super Villain Island Security Check.jpg|Security Check/Don't Forget Your Photo ZeusWasn'tLooseForLong.png|Zeus Wasn't Loose For Long/Zeus Is All Wet Trivia *The camera used in the Photo Album is the same one you obtain as the Camera you obtain on Cryptids Island. *On Wimpy Boardwalk Island and Super Villain Island, when you are getting your photo taken, your photo album feature will also take the photo so you can see how it turned out. Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica Friends